


Whispering, Distractions, and Wylan?

by vsulli



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Phone Sex, like pre-phone sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Kanej's nightly phone call and Kaz forgets he has a guest





	Whispering, Distractions, and Wylan?

“I wish you could touch me, Kaz.”

“I wish for it every night, Inej, trust me.”

“You’d be able to feel how hot my skin is right now, I just got out of the shower.”

“It’s good to be clean.”

“Smooth too.”

“What?”

“I’m fully shaved, even my-”

Kaz pressed the phone to his chest and looked up at his ceiling, letting out a long breath as he thought about what she was about to say. She was trying to kill him, it had been her motive since day one, there was no denying. Taking a second to compose himself, he brought the phone back up to his ear. He waited for her to speak again, not knowing how to respond just yet. 

“Kaz?”

“I’m here.”

“I thought I lost you.”

“You did. For a minute at least.”

She laughed, and even if it was quiet, Kaz found himself smiling at the sound. As much as he loved the way she was speaking tonight, she’d take the sound of her just laughing any day. 

“What are you doing right now?” 

She was whispering, telling Kaz exactly what she was doing and where she was. Not everyone had the benefit of living by themselves in their own apartment, some people lived with parents who had rules. They’ve had enough of these conversations to know what would happen if she was caught on the phone this late. Kaz was forced to have a conversation with her father for ten minutes about why young women needed sleep and not conversations with strange boys at midnight. 

“I was watching a movie before you called.”

“Did you finish it?”

“I decided to continue watching when I didn’t have any distractions.” 

“I’m a distraction?”

“The worst kind, Inej, you distract me from things that need one hundred percent of my attention.” 

“What about me is so distracting, hm?”

He heard a rustle of fabric on her end, probably changing position in her bed. He imagined she was laying on her front now, elbows propping her up against the pillow, maybe biting on the tip of her thumb as she waited for his answer. He remembered her doing it once, a small action that should have been forgettable, that is if she hadn’t been staring at him while she was doing it. 

“Everything.”

“Anything specific?” 

He took a deep breath and followed her example of changing position. Thinking for a second, he removed his shirt, tossing it to the chair before he laid across his couch. With one leg propped up against the arm rest, and his other hanging off the side, his heel pressing hard into the carpeted floor, he breathed hard into the phone. 

“Nothing specific, everything about you is distracting.”

“Oh?”

“Your voice, I could listen to you talk every minute of the day.”

“People think I’m too quiet.”

“It’s polite.”

“Go on.”

“Your smell, you always smell like roses and I still don’t know how.”

“I put petals in my bath.”

Kaz had to pause again, the image of Inej laying in a bath full of rose petals needing a second of his attention before he continued. 

“Your hair, so long and beautiful, so soft.” 

“And your favourite colour.” 

He chuckled, Inej seemed to be the only one who knew when the colour went from being an aesthetic to truly being his most favourite colour in the world. 

“Your eyes, your lips, even your fucking nose.”

“Is that all?”

He smirked and found himself licking his lips, as if Inej was in the room with him and he could see her standing there. She wasn’t one for tight clothing, but she did tend to show his most favourite parts of herself. 

“Your legs, you have amazing legs, it really should be a crime to have legs like yours.” 

Legs that he would very much have wrapped around him at that moment, he really hated rules. 

“I work hard on my legs, I agree, they’re my best asset.”

“Speaking of assets.”

She laughed again and he found himself joining her, it lulled them into a comfortable silence. He could hear her breathing and then there was movement again.

“I wish I could come over.”

“Imagine what I could do if you did.”

“I’ve been imagining, why do you think I needed the shower?” 

“Fuck.”

He could almost feel her smirk through the phone, he’d taught her that smirk, and it was used against him more than anyone else. He hated it. His free hand played with the strings on his sweat pants, it wasn’t helping, but it gave him something to do. 

“This is when you ask me what I’m wearing, Kaz.” 

“What are you wearing, Inej?” 

“Silk.”

He knew everything that she owned after he was forced to help her with a mass bedroom clean out a month ago and he knew she owned exactly two things made of silk. One was a pair of pajama bottoms that were tattered and worn out from careless washing by her mother, it was the more likely of options, but he knew of something she usually kept in her bottom drawer, hidden under a pile of underwear that came in plastic packs of five at the department store. That piece of silk her mother had no clue about, and had no chance of ruining with her bad laundry habits. He decided to imagine the second option and smiled at his choice.

“And above?”

“Nothing.”

He swore again and his hand slipped a bit further down the front his pants. Inej looked great in anything she wore, but she looked better in nothing at all. Kaz closed his eyes to see her better and sighed.

“Me either.” 

“Just the way I like you.”

He wasn’t unaware of Inej reciprocating the looks he tended to give her, in fact, he was overly-aware and would find himself checking how he looked in every reflective surface as he passed. People probably thought he was vain, but he just wanted to give Inej something to enjoy when she found herself looking in his direction. 

“Kaz?”

“Yeah?”

“Two or three?” 

Just the thought of it caused him to drop his phone, making it fall between the cushion and the back of the couch. This time he cursed for another reason as he dug his hand around to find it. She might hang up if he doesn’t answer, it isn’t the first time. 

“Kaz?” 

She used her voice to find it, but was only successful when he gave up and stood to pull the cushion off. He didn’t sit back down when he brought the phone back up to his ear, he instead walked into the kitchen to get a well needed glass of water.

“Two.” 

“You took too long, I’m doing three.”

He had to spit his water into the sink, and Inej must have heard because she burst out laughing, but she stopped abruptly, the line going completely silent. He found himself holding his breath too, the last thing he wanted right now was her phone getting taken away, again. Last time she had lost it for almost a week and he needed to call Jesper to convince him not to sneak into her house. Calling a boy is one thing, what Kaz was planning to do that week was a whole other game. 

“I have to go.”

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, it was the last thing he wanted, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to hit his head against the fridge, and he did, leaving his forehead against the metal door as he sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He could feel her hesitation before the phone finally cut and he let out a frustrated groan. They were finally getting somewhere and of course she had to go. He dropped his phone into his pocket and dumped his water in the sink, practically throwing the glass in with it. 

“Finally, I needed something to eat.”

He jumped at the voice, his eyes widening when he turned to see Wylan standing at the door to the kitchen. His cheeks were red and he was looking anywhere but at Kaz, and Kaz quickly used his hands to cover up the reason why.

“You forgot I was here?” 

“No.” 

“Hm.” 

Kaz forgot Wylan was staying over for the night. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Did you hear?” 

“I heard nothing.”

“Good.”

They both knew he was lying and Kaz knew Wylan was going to tell Jesper the moment he saw him again. They stood awkwardly before Kaz cleared his throat and walked carefully around him to the door.

“Good night, Wylan.”

“Sweet dreams, Kaz.”

The smirk appeared and Kaz glared at it, that was not the smirk he wanted to see that night. He raised a single finger in the air before walking off to his room, making a point in shutting and locking the door. To his surprise, however, he felt the unmistakable vibration of a phone call in his pocket.

“Inej?”

“My parents only came to tell me they’re going out with some friends, I don’t think Wylan would mind you leaving him alone tonight.” 

Kaz laughed, of course she remembered and he didn’t, and he couldn’t even be mad about her not reminding him. He kept the phone between his ear and shoulder as he got dressed, thankful that he wouldn’t be going to bed as he always did. When he walked back out of his room he grabbed his keys and wallet, smiling and waving at Wylan when he caught sight of him.

“Bye, Van Eck.” 

“I’m calling Jes over if you’re leaving me alone!” 

He was too distracted to care and walked out without even acknowledging what Wylan had said. Contrary to Wylan’s good night wishes, Kaz didn’t need to be dreaming that night, nor did he have to settle for anything he usually did. He smiled all the way to Inej’s house, and continued smiling until he was woken up the next morning by two people who clearly weren’t as happy as he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that ending was shit I just wanted to be done with it


End file.
